Tick X Tock
by adastra13
Summary: "Assassins don't need friends, Lanako." "Then don't think of me as a friend, Lumi." "Friends would use nicknames. Stop." "Then think of me as nothing more than passing time, ILLUMI." "... But I doubt that you'll be passing by anytime soon." "Time will only tell." And with time comes fate, with one in control and the other following its currents.


**Hi good friends! This is my first story EVER! And I am so excited to finally get something down, it is a bit short being as it is 6 AM right now. (Oh dear!) But I will be sure to have much longer chapters once I finally get to sit down and write; I just have so much in my head! Also Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends and happy Thursday to all else. **

**Please review and give me insight on the story! Thank you so much. n_n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"You're not doing it right."

Bleak, expressionless eyes stared at her, scrutinizing every movement. When exactly did he get here?

"Excuse me?" she said, concealing the Ben's knife behind her back.

The boy, lanky and tall, effortlessly closed the distance between them. Now standing by her side staring down to the array of buildings, he needn't to glance at her to know she was still not ready.

"If you're planning on ambushing the enemy at this point, I'd suggest you to just slit your own throat with that knife. Let me finish this myself so I can go home." Spat the boy while glancing at the well-crafted tool in her small hands.

"… H-hey! Who are you to tell me what to do? Don't you know who I am? Actually answer me this time!"

The girl skittered clumsily in front of the boy as golden eyes met black. They've met twice before during previous missions and she hated everything about their constant meetings, just almost as much as she hated her job.

"Who you are doesn't concern me and who I am shouldn't concern you, the focus here should be fulfilling the mission, which you are preventing me from doing. Now if you please, leave."

Nearing the edge of the building, Illumi looked back at the girl and silently reveled at her expression. Of course he knew exactly who she was. Assassins had to assess everyone, whether they were clients, enemies, or even… friends. Still so childish, he thought. His eyes lingered on her face as it contorted into characteristic bouts of determination and anger but this time… was there a hint of knowing?

Whatever. Illumi was also certain he would see her again. After all, the Rolex and Zoldycks were highly sought out to handle such tasks. With one last look at the small girl, he soundlessly leaped down from the tall building and was enveloped in the dark alleyway.

Clambering over the side rails, Lanako solemnly watched as the dark haired boy disappeared into the buildings.

Another mission failure on her part, she thought slumping down to lean on the railing. Her parents will definitely punish her for her insolence. What would it be this time? Electrocution? Drowning? Or mother's poisoned dinner for a whole week?

Lanako winced at the thought. She instinctively gripped the handle of her Ben's knife and twisted it until she saw her own reflection. It was mirrored perfectly with exception to the wispily engraved '13' that marred the surface.

Forcing a slight smile, Lanako raised the blade, casting the moon's illuminating rays onto her cheeks.

Thinking back to her intensive training, she began to wonder how much time the human body needed before it would become immune to certain poisons. How much time was needed to master sword wielding. How much time was needed before every one of her nerve cells became accustomed to high voltage currents.

There were several stories about Chairman Netero and the time he spent up in the mountains. His daily routine of ten thousand punches and prayers were what lead him to become the strongest nen user of his time. Though all of that took a total of five years and five years seemed like an eternity, as it was nearly the equivalent to the amount of time that she had been alive.

But considering everything, time was all that she had and all that she could rely on.

With a long winded sigh, Lanako pushed herself up from the ground.

Thoughts of jumping down the building to seek her enemy and maybe somehow finish her mission crossed through, but it had been exactly 7 minutes and 35 seconds since she first sat down.

He would've finished the job by now and she knew it.

The moment Illumi Zoldyck left her sight was the moment she lost. Assassins must assess everyone they know and she knew just how quick he was.

Looking back one last time toward the city landscape, Lanako smiled. While losing bothered her, the knowledge that time was all she had to become stronger reassured her every sense.

And, while virtually unknown, Lanako would soon find out that was also something she will soon hold.


End file.
